1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter for enabling signals produced by a signal source to be reproduced as audio sounds by a cassette player audio system comprising a cassette audio playback deck of the front-loading type or the side-loading type, wherein a cassette is normally positioned in use substantially completely within the confines of said cassette playback deck, said adapter comprising:
a housing of a configuration of a cassette normally used with said playback deck, PA1 a record head supported in a peripheral front wall of said housing in a position for contacting a playback head of said playback deck, PA1 electrical conducting means located partly within said housing and extending from said housing, the conducting means having one end electrically coupled to said record head for providing audio signals to said record head, PA1 connector means coupled to an other end of the said electrical conducting means, for receiving the audio signals for providing to the record head, PA1 a first opening in a peripheral side wall of said housing, for enabling the conducting means to extend from said adapter from the sidewall thereof, such that the adapter may be used with a playback deck of the side loading type, PA1 means being provided in a peripheral rear wall of said housing opposite said record head for enabling the conducting means to extend from said adapter from the rear wall thereof, such that the adapter may be used with a playback deck of the front-loading type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an adapter is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,388. The adapter described is in the form of a compact cassette. The first opening in the peripheral side wall and the means provided in the peripheral rear wall of the housing of the adapter are combined into one opening provided in the back corner of the cassette housing. The connecting means loosely extend through said corner opening so that insertion of the adapter in a playback device of the front-loading type or the side-loading type is possible, without an obstruction by the connecting means.
The known adapter has the disadvantage that the connecting means that loosely extend through the corner opening might break during continuous use of the adapter. Further, the corner opening enables dust to enter the adapter.